xq no intentarlo?
by Roxi.Moony
Summary: oneshot :: cierto moreno ayudando a cierta pelirroja a ..olvidar... o a amar? :: lean!


**Holas! pues jajaja renové este oneshot! le e agregado más cosas para que se entienda mejor y tmb unas cuantas escenitas...:D bueno por favor leanla y dejen criticas! es facil! abajoo en la izkierda ven esa cosita que dice : Submit Review ? bueno, a su costado hay un botoncito de dice : GO, cierto? pues den click ahi y dejen su comentarioo! acepto de todo! asi que pliss tomense unos segunditos y diganme que les parecio ok? gracias:D jajaja bueno ahora los dejo!**

* * *

- quieres saber lo que pienso de Potter? Pues te diré lo que pienso de ese engendro! Es un completo, reverendo, y rematado ...

Idiota

Arrogante

Creído

Vanidoso

Impertinente

Egocéntrico

Egoísta

Estúpido

Niñato

Infantil

Gallardo

Chulo

Imbécil

Descerebrado

Testarudo

Gusano de pacotilla

Troll sin cerebro

Presuntuoso

Insolente

Irrespetuoso

Desconsiderado

Soberbio

Atrevido

Pervertido

Latoso entrometido

Degenerado

Depravado

Sin vergüenza

Malinterpretado

"Nenas, besen mis pies, soy lo mejor de este mundo. Resumiendo...soy : James Potter"

se cree la 8 maravilla del universo

se cree un patrimonio cultural y no es más que puro estiércol

se cree el papi rico, y no es más que niñato engreído

según él, trae babeando a toda la población femenina de Hogwarts y no hay mujer que se le resista, pero esta muy equivocado, porque yo, Lily Evans, jamas, J-A-M-A-S, caeré antes sus "supuestos encantos" de ken deserebrado. Esta desubicado si piensa que con una par de flores y poesías sacadas de libros para hombres que lo único que les importa es llenar la mente de una mujer de las mil mejores ilusiones, me podrá conquistar.

Para que me pueda fijar en él, hacen falta mucho, mucho más, que tratar de peinarse todos los días ese pelo que trae y tratarme con una fingida caballerosidad, porque su pequeño cerebro no conoce el significado de esa palabra!

Antes de fijarme en él, me follo con Snape. - dijo Lily sin siquiera pararse a respirar una vez. Estaba harta de James! Ya no lo aguantaba. Un dia más a su lado y tendría que ir a San Mungo con una complicada locura de desesperación.

tan segura estás de lo que dices? - preguntó con sutileza Anna tratando de no hacer enojar a la pelirroja

Pues claro! Por quien me tomas? Por una de esas barbies descerebradas que dan grititos de alegría y hasta saltan cuando él les guiña el ojo? – pregunto con fiereza Lily

Pues claro que no! Yo se que no eres como ellas! Pero...en el amor...nunca... nadie tiene la palabra final... – comentó Anna

Pues fíjate que yo ya no creo en el amor. Lo único que causa es que la persona enamorada, llore noche tras noche, se vuelva aburrida, gaste sus neuronas y su tiempo libre pensando en otra persona para que el otro, en vez de pensar en ti, se esté revolcando con otra! – exclamó Lily

Lily...eso solo fue una mala experiencia...Jack solo fue un imbecil que utilizaba a las mujeres como máquinas del sexo y por suerte paso lo que paso esa noche y así tu pudiste abrir los ojos! Y darte cuenta que Jack no era más que un aprovechador! Yo te lo dije! – dijo Anna alzando la voz. No podía creer que su amiga pensara así del amor! Y todo por el estúpido de Jack. Ese tipo nunca le había inspirado confianza. Desde que Lily se lo presentó, siempre pensó que lo único que quería con Lily era pasar el rato. Y ella se lo dijo a su amiga pero ella como siempre tan cabezota ni siquiera la escuchó.

Suerte dices! Acaso sabes tú cuanto sufrí? Yo lo quise mucho! – replicó Lily

Tú misma lo dices, lo quisiste, pero nunca lo amaste.

Pero me enamoré de él! Y no sabes cuando sufrí! Es por eso que nunca más volveré a confiar en un hombre, nunca más volveré a creer en el amor!

Lily...no sabes como me duele que pienses así del amor. Es un sentimiento muy bonito...

Para ti es un sentimiento bonito! Y sabes porque? Sabes porque! Porque tu siempre has tenido suerte en el amor! Todos los chicos con los que has salido, te han adorado! Y se que muchos aún darían su vida por tenerte si quiera un segundo a su lado! Cuando alguien se fija en mí, no lo hace de verdad, solo se fija en el cuerpo, en las piernas, en...eso! lo único que les importa es cómo seré en la cama! No piensan en mis sentimientos, en lo que podré estar sintiendo en ese momento! Pues claro! A quien le importaría si soy una ratona de biblioteca, una come libros, sabelotodo que lo único que le importa es tener el record Gines de leer libros acerca de magia! Y para rematarla...soy una asquerosa sangre sucia! – sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas...resbalaban por su rostro, reflejaban el dolor de la pelirroja. Anna se quedó tiesa al ver a su amiga así. Se sentía muy pero muy mal. Además porque nunca la había visto así...ella pensaba que Lily era la persona más fuerte del mundo...pero se equivocaba. En ese momento...lo único que quería era que su mejor se ponga feliz y tenga esa linda sonrisa que siempre traía en los labios. Quería a la Lily que ella conocía.

Lily...yo conozco a alguien que no se ha fijado en ti por tu cuerpo... – dijo Anna con un hilo de voz. Sentía que de un momento a otro ella también comenzaría a llorar. Lily levantó la cara y le vio a los ojos. Luego preguntó con inocencia :

¿quién?

...al chico a quien tanto dices que odias, ese que esta coladito por ti por más de 5 años, ese al que has llenado de insultos desde el primer día que se conocieron, aquel que te hace rabiar día tras día, ...

te refieres...a...Jam..Potter?

Si Lily. Acaso algún vez te ha faltado el respeto? Acaso ha permitido que te insulten? O que te hagan daño? No. El siempre te ha defendido con uñas y dientes. Siempre ha dado todo por verte feliz aunque tu siempre lo despreciaras. Siempre ha mandado a la enfermería a aquel que se atrevía a llamarte sangre sucia, o de cualquier manera a cualquiera que te insultara. No te das cuenta? Él, durante todo este tiempo, poco a poco...se ha enamorado de ti. . – dijo Anna

Pero si... si él siempre sale con diferentes chicas cada semana...siempre rompe con ellas y las hace sufrir mucho. Él siempre se pavonea...no puede quererme tanto como dices.

Te has parado algún momento ha pensar porque se pavonea cada vez que está cerca de ti? Te has puesto a pensar porque trata de llamar la atención justo cuando andas tú cerca?

Pues...no. Es pura coincidencia no? – dijo no muy convencida Lily

No. Las coincidencias no existen en la vida...todo lo que pasa tiene un porqué. Y él se porta así porque cree que así puede llamar tu atención, cree que de esa manera tu lo puedas ver como alguien importante, alguien ...perfecto. como al hombre de tu vida. Lo único que quiere es ocupar aunque sea un pequeño espacio en tu corazón.

Lily se quedó callada. No sabía que decir antes todo lo que le decía Anna. La verdad es que nunca se había parado a pensar las cosas desde ese punto de vista...

y que me dices respecto a que cada semana tiene diferente enamorada?

Lo hace para olvidarte. Piensa que probando con diferentes chicas algún día llegará una que lo ayude a olvidarte – dijo Anna con sencillez. Lily se quedó aún más perpleja

...no se que decirte.

Pues esa es la verdad. Y si...puede que sea un poco arrogante, engreído y hasta un poco idiota...pero Lily te recuerdo que tenemos 16 años y todos somos un poco idiotas

Anna...tengo miedo de sufrir una vez más – dijo muy triste Lily

Anna la abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo. Lily sonrió. Era increíble como el abrazo de tu mejor amiga te podía reanimar.

Lily, te aseguro que James no te hará sufrir. Y si se atreve a hacerte llorar aunque sea una vez, yo misma me aseguraré de que termine en la enfermería – sonrió Anna

Lily tmb sonrió.

Anna...te voy a decir algo que nunca pensé que lo diría.

Soy toda oídos – dijo Anna sonriendo

Yo...pues...mira...nunca lo había visto de esta forma y...bueno a veces lo he pensado pero...yo...no estoy segura...bueno si...

Lily deja de hacer tanto rollo y dime lo que me quieres decir – dijo Anna con un tono gracioso en la voz.

Yo...creo que también me he enamorado de James

Eso le sentó a Anna como...pues la verdad es difícil describir la cara de Anna. No mostraba nada. Lily se comenzó a poner nerviosa. ¿cómo reaccionaría su amiga?

De un segundo al otro, Anna comenzó a saltar y a gritar de la alegría. Lily se sorprendió muchísimo y abrió los ojos de una manera que hizo que a Anna le entrara un ataque de risas.

Lily! No lo puedo creer! Yo lo sabía! Lo sabía! Estaban hechos el uno para el otro! Y además de que hacen una estupenda pareja! Imagínate! James Potter y Lily Evans...saliendo juntos! WOW! Sería un notición! Jajaja pero eso no es lo más importante! Imagínate la cara de James cuando se entere que tú, Lily Evans, estás perdidamente enamorada de él!

Jajajaja, Anna...tampoco exageres. No es que me mueeeeera por él...bueno...la verdad..-dijo Lily mientras sus mejillas se ponían del color de su cabello: - Si! Estoy perdidamente enamorada de él! Estoy enamorada de James!

Estás...enamorada de mí? – Lily se quedó pálida, tiesa, parecía una estatua. Había escuchado su voz...estaba segura. La había escuchado! No podía ser! Mejor suerte no podía tener! Seguro que de un momento a otro le diría, "Evans solo he jugado con tus sentimientos...solo quería tenerte para demostrarte que nadie se puede negar antes los encantos de James Potter.."si de seguro diría eso. Mejor actúo antes de que diga algo así. Pensó Lily con desesperación

Escuché mal o ... dijiste que...estás enamorada de mí? – volvió a decir James nervioso, tenso,...era difícil decir como estaba. Y curiosamente, cuando James apareció...Anna se perdió de vista.

Pues...- Lily tragó saliva y reuniendo valor de no sabe donde dijo : No Potter escuchaste mal. Sabes? No te caería mal de vez en cuando limpiarte las orejas...dime...de verdad crees, de verdad crees que...¿Qué haces! – gritó al ver que James le acariciaba el rostro. Al instante, el rostro de la pelirroja esta tan rojo como un tomate.

Lily...mírame a los ojos y dime que no me quieres – dijo James con un brillo extraño en los ojos...la pelirroja veía mal o eran de...¿esperanza?. Lily en ese momento no sabía que pensar. Estaba nerviosa y lo único que pudo hacer en ese momento fue bajar la mirada y decir :

James...te odio – pero su voz, mostraba a leguas que mentía.

Mientes - Dijo James con una total seguridad

NO! En serio James...digo Potter. Crees que yo, Lily Evans, me fijaría en alguien co...- pero no pudo seguir ya que en ese preciso instante sintió como los labios de James estaba sobre los suyos. Sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrer todo su cuerpo. James no podía estar mejor. Se sentía en las nubes. Por primera vez! Después de tanto soñar con ese momento...estaba sucediendo! Y no estaba soñando! Estaba seguro! Estaba besando a su pelirroja! Y lo mejor de todo...parecía que ella lo disfrutaba tanto como él!

Sus labios se quedaron ahí, pegados, como si quisieran quedarse así por siempre. Poco a poco comenzaron a profundizar el beso, estaba lleno de amor, ternura. Los dos sabían que estaba unidos. Se sentían completos. Se sentían en el paraíso. Sentían que ese beso lo mostraba todo. Demostraba cuando se amaban.

Poco a poco, James la empezó a besar con pasión y Lily tampoco se quedaba atrás. Puso sus manos alrededor del cuello de James y empezó a jugar inconscientemente con su pelo. James puso sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Lily, la mejor cintura para él. Se quedaron así un buen tiempo. Y se hubieran quedado así mucho más pero se tuvieron que separar sino morirían por falta de aire. Se separaron...ambos aún tenía los ojos cerrados, disfrutando el sabor de los labios del otro y temiendo que si abrían los ojos podría darse cuenta que todo fuera ... un sueño más.

James poco a poco abrió los ojos y vio como su pelirroja aún tenía los ojos cerrados. Le empezó a acariciar el rostro con ternura y mirándola con amor. Lily sonrió. Luego, poco a poco abrió los ojos. Ambos se miraron por un largo tiempo. Después de un rato, Lily comenzó a reírse y dijo con cariño :

-James Potter, eres el tonto más tonto del universo

James la miró con una cara de confusión que hizo que Lily se tirara a sus brazos y lo abrazara como siempre deseó hacerlo. James correspondió casi al instante al abrazo. Mejor regalo no le pudo dar. Amaba a su pelirroja. Era la mejor , mejor, mejor mujer del mundo.

tonto? – preguntó James con ternura y diversión a la vez pero sin soltar a Lily

Si. Pero el tonto más lindo que he conocido – y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

Lily, te amo – Lily sonrió como nunca lo había hecho en su vida y como respuesta le dio una largo beso.

James...tu nunca me vas a hacer sufrir, verdad? – preguntó con cierto temor Lily

Porque dices eso Lily. Sabes que sería incapaz de hacerlo. Primero me suicido a hacerte sufrir.

Lily rió pero aún estaba un poco tensa. Y esto lo notó James. Entonces decidió hacer algo para que su pelirroja ya no pensara que él la haría sufrir. Tomó sus manos. –que suaves son! . pensó James y sonrió.

Lily, yo he esperado por ti más de 6 años, nunca he perdido la esperanza...o bueno si algunas veces si – Lily rió ante la ocurrencia del moreno – tu eres la mujer de mi vida y quiero quedarme a tu lado por siempre.

James! – Lily abrazó a James por el cuello y sintió como algunas lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos. James tomó el rostro de Lily entre sus manos y le secó las lágrimas

Porque lloras? – preguntó James con preocupación.

No me hagas caso soy una tonta – sonrió Lily mientras se terminaba de secar las lágrimas que aún tenía en el rostro.

No eres un tonta. Y si lo eres, como dices, pues eres la tonta más hermosa que he conocido jamás .

James! Eres muy cursi! sabes? Pero asi te adoro – y le dio un beso en los labios.

Cuando se separaron, James se dio cuenta de algo. Aún lo le había pedido que fuera su novia. Entonces decidió hacerlo en ese momento. Acarició el cabello rojo como el fuego de su pelirroja , luego le cogió de manos y dijo :

Lily Evans, quieres ser mi enamorada?

Y todavía lo dudas James Potter? – dijo sonriendo Lily

Pues...siempre vale prevenir no? – y ambos se perdieron en un largo y apasionado beso.

Después del beso, se abrazaron con ternura y Lily dijo :

James...gracias

Porque mi pelirroja? – dijo sin soltarla

Porque gracias a ti...he vuelto a confiar en el amor. Aunque recién llevemos unos minutos de enamorados, ya siento que sin ti no puedo vivir...

James puso un dedo sobre los labios de Lily.

Lily no necesitas decirlo. Yo siento lo mismo.

Y ambos se abrazaron con más fuerza.

En ese preciso momento, escucharon voces que provenían de afuera de la sala común.

( Lily y James ya se encontraban en la sala común por si acaso ).

Black entiende que no! - ese grito lo reconocieron de inmediato. Era Anna y seguramente nuevamente estaba discutiendo con Sirius. "Típico" pensaron Lily y James a la vez.

Pero porque no! Andaleeee! Que pierdes saliendo conmigo este fin de semana a Hogsmeade?

Quieres saber que pierdo Black? Pues pierdo mi tiempo inútilmente!

Inútilmente? Perder el tiempo conmigo con es inútil! Miles de chicas de Hogwarts, moririán porque yo les pida una cita!

Pues entonces porque no vas y le pides citas a ellas!

Entonces entraron por el cuadro de La señora Gorda. Aun no se habían percatado de que James y Lily estaban abrazados.

Sabes Anna? Eres una cabezota!

Dos cosas Black – exclamó Anna perdiendo la poquísima paciencia que le quedaba- Y que queden bien claras en la única neurona que te queda. Escúchame, y escúchame bien. Numero 1 – Para ti soy TONKS. No Anna. Entendido? Y número 2 – me encantaría que entendieras por una buena vez que JAMAS voy a salir contigo aunque seas el último hombre en la tierra!

Anna...ya ya vale, Tonks! Escúchame tú. NADIE rechaza a Sirius Black entendido? NADIE!

Pues entonces, seré la primera mujer en...

Ejem ejem – interrumpió Lily con una sonrisa

Chicos, disculpen por interrumpir su agradable charla, pero les agradecería que no felicitaran porque Lily y...

Lily! FELICIDADESSSSS! - Anna se tiró a los brazos de Lily, abrazándola de una manera un poco desesperada. Su grito ahogó las palabras de James. Sirius empezó a reírse por la ocurrencia de la morena. Mientras ellas se reían y hablaban, Sirius se acercó a su amiga y le dijo :

Cornamenta, déjame felicitarte amigo! Al fin, después de tantas noches de dolor – dijo con una mano en el pecho y fingiendo que sufría – y sufrimiento por la bella pelirroja...al fin es tuya!

James rió ante el comentario de Sirius

Canuto, nunca cambiarás! Y le dio un golpe en el brazo.

Hey! No te aproveches de mí Potter!

Y así iniciaron una de sus peleas de niños sin coeficiente mental como solía decir Lily. Pero ahora, para sorpresa de ella y de Anna dijo :

James es perfecto

Anna la miró con una cara de desconcierto impresionante que hizo reír a Lily.

-Nada, nada, yo sola me entiendo – agregó Lily sonriendo

* * *

**Bueno termino! jaja esta esuna parte de mi historia completa por siacaso! jajajaja espero terminar pronto la historia completa para publicarla:D la leen ya? jeje bueno ahoraaa que tal les parecio este oneshot? jajajaja diganmelo dejandome un comentario plisss! arriba dice como dejarlo ( por si no saben jejeje. yo al principio no sabia! jaja) **

**Bueno **

**chaooooo**

**hasta pronto ( espero :D) **

**Rosita!**


End file.
